Adele Holmes
BTW DON'T COPY THE NAME OR ANYTHING THAT I PUT ON HERE PRETTY PLS >.< Name: '''Adele Holmes '''Age: '''16 '''God Parent: Dionysus/Palaemon/Hypnos Mortal Parent: Madoline Neren-Holmes Appearance: ''' LBB_Unif_Skirt_Summer_5.jpg LBB_Unif_Haighter_Summer_5.jpg LBB_Hard_Couture_Romper_23.jpg '''Personality: '''Rebellious, care-free and wild. Adele will do anything for freedom WIP '''History: '''Madoline Neren-Holmes, a beautiful woman with charms and the brains. She was born into a big and rich family, she had a twin brother named Keegan Holmes. He was the mature one while Madoline would usually be bumping into people and falling down a lot. She already had dated a god already and had a child named Eileen, she didn't want the same thing to happen if she had another child. A few months later while Eileen was home with a couple of friends with Keegan staying there she went out to a bar, she met Dionysus/Palaemon/Hypnos and you could say it was love at first sight. Madoline was completely drunk and Dionysus/Palaemon/Hypnos was drunk as well, they hooked up together and went to a hotel. The next morning she woke up completely clueless about what happened, she found a note on the bed. It was from Dionysus/Palaemon/Hypnos, she read it and it read '''Bye, thanks for the night.' ''She went home and was really dizzy, the only problem was she had a husband named Matthew Neren. He took her to the doctor and she went in herself, the doctor soon told her that she was pregnant. She told this to Matthew and he sighed but forgived her, Madoline told this to her daughter Eileen, she was shocked but was slightly happy that she was having a sibling. A few months past and Dionysus/Palaemon/Hypnos met her and gave her a note, he left without a word. More months past and Adele was born, Madoline loved her and so did Matthew. And in the note was about how she was a demigod and the address to camp also was a celestial bronze sword incase of any monster attacks. As Adele grew up she tend to annoy the heck out of people, her friends were popular people who kept getting into trouble. The only thing she hated was she always knew that someone was following her and she had a feeling that she wanted to punch them in the face, she would tell this to Eileen and her sister would tell her that she has the same problem and that Adele would have to live with it for awhile. A year past and she was thirteen and a monster attack happened, she was alone in the house with her mother. Madoline, who could see threw the mist. She saw a hellhound and grabbed the sword from her room quickly that Dionysus/Palaemon/Hypnos gave her, she stabbed the hellhound and it turned into golden dust. Adele watched, scared and she stepped away from her mother. Madoline sighed and soon started explaining about who she really was, a demigod. She explained about her father and everything. when she turned fourteen monsters eventually started stalking her more often and her teachers would always point to her and ask her to answer the question. Her mother soon sent her to boarding school and she liked it, she met new people and had tons of friends. Although there was still some teachers that stalked her, and a monster attack happened while she was in the woods by herself. A harpy appeared and she started screaming, she met the hunters of Artemis and they saved her. Adele was intrested in being a hunter after seeing what they could do, she asked Artemis if she could join and she ended up joining. Life as a hunter was easy and Adele enjoyed it, she loved the hunt and it was everything to her. She soon found out about camp and decided to stay there for awhile and so she did, Adele looked around the cabins and she had a tour of the place. She asked Artemis if she could stay there and stop being a hunter, she nodded and let her go and stay at camp. Adele was soon claimed by Dionysus/Palaemon/Hypnos. '''Weapons: Bow and Arrows